Storage
Silo-icon.png|Silo: +100 storage Grain silo.png|Grain Silo: +150 storage Red Barn-icon.png|Red Barn: +415 storage Pier-icon.png|Pier: +420 storage Sticks-icon.png|Sticks: +485 storage Grain Elevator-icon.png|Grain Elevator: +700 storage Export Port-icon.png|Export Port: +850 storage Cargo Shed-icon.png|Cargo Shed: +1,000 storage Super Grain Elevator-icon.png|Super Grain Elevator: +1,200 storage Super Cargo Shed-icon.png|Super Cargo Shed: +4000 storage Mega Silo-icon.png|Mega Silo: +5000 storage Super Silo-icon.png|Super Silo: +5000 storage Distribution Center-icon.png|Distribution Center: +12000 storage Storage holds your goods and its capacity can be increased by building certain structures. You start out with the ability to store 715 goods. Selling your Red Barn will still enable you to store 300 goods despite not having any storage buildings. For other types of storage, see Building Storage. For Downtown Premium Good Storage, see Downtown Storage. 'Goods Storage' 'Silo' Silos are one of a few things you can build for storage. While costing 250 coins, it adds 100 storage spaces. They occupy a two by two plot of area in your city. It can be built quickly like a basic residence house when you need only two energy to finish building. A silo adds 25 goods storage per square of city space. Silos can be upgraded to increase the number of goods they can store. 'Grain Silo' The Grain Silo is a Storage building in CityVille that is one of the prizes available to win on the 5th day of the Daily Bonus. Increases storage by 150 Goods. A grain silo adds 37.5 goods storage per square of city space. 'Red Barn' Red Barns also add storage spaces and each barn adds up 415 spaces. They occupy a four by four plot. The cost is 1000 coins per barn. A red barn adds 25.9375 goods storage per square of city space. Red Barns can be upgraded to increase the number of goods it can store. 'Sticks' Another building that adds storage are the Sticks which add 485 spaces each time. Sticks occupy 3 by 6 plots and costs 1125 coins. A sticks adds 26.9444 goods storage per square of city space. Sticks can be upgraded to increase the number of the goods it can store. 'Grain Elevator' Grain Elevator is a 2x2 sized storage available. The only way to obtain it is to complete and turn in the Train Collection. It takes 2 Energy to build. Increases the storage limit by 700 per Grain Elevator. A Grain Elevator adds 175 goods per square of city space. The Grain Elevator is the most efficient goods storage in terms of how much goods can be stored in a single square of city space. 'Super Grain Elevator' The Super Grain Elevator is 2x2 sized just like the Grain Elevator, but is purple instead. It is available for a limited time, costing 55 City Cash and stores 1200 goods. A Super Grain Elevator adds 300 goods per square of city space. 'Cargo Shed' Cargo Shed is a City Cash building that adds 1,000 spaces for goods but cost 20 City Cash. Cargo Sheds occupy 3 by 3 plots. A Cargo Shed adds 111.11 goods per square of city space. Cargo Shed was once a reward for completing Bullet Train, a goal that was later removed from the game.Currently available as a reward for completing all four parts of the Grassroots Greenhouse goals. 'Super Cargo Shed' The Super Cargo Shed is 3x3 sized just like the Cargo Shed, but is blue instead. It is available for a limited time, costing 50 City Cash and stores 4000 goods. A Super Cargo Shed adds 444.44 goods per square of city space. 'Pier' Unlike the storage buildings which can be bought in the Farming section, Piers do not only have the purpose of storing goods. Their main purpose is to offer an additional way of getting goods (via Shipping). But they are also great storage buildings due to their high goods per plot ratio and the fact that Piers can partially (close to totally) be built on water plots. The pier can be upgraded to Level 2 and store , and Level 3 to store . 'Export Port' Like Piers (see above), but instead of storing 420 goods, Export Ports have a storage capacity of 850 goods. The Export Port can be upgraded to Level 2 and store , and Level 3 to store . Mega Silo The Mega Silo is 3x3, and only available from completing the goal. A Mega Silo stores 5000 goods, and can be sold before construction for . Distribution Center The Distribution Center is 6x6, and stores 12000 goods. It stores the most goods than of any storage building. It was released as part of the Metropolis Event (2011) and costs . Heritage Barn The Heritage Barn is a 4x4 storage building in CityVille. It is a reward for completing Gold in the goal. It stores and sells for before construction. Beelzebub's Barn The Beelzebub's Barn is a 3x3 storage available in CityVille during the Halloween Event (2011). It stores 1000 goods. It was a reward for completing Act 2. Reindeer Barn The Reindeer Barn is a 4x4 storage available in CityVille during the Holiday Event (2011). It stores 10,000 goods. It was a reward for completing Act 2. Storage Cellar The Storage Cellar is a 2x2 storage building. It costs to buy and stores . Red Shack The Red Shack is a 3x3 storage building. It costs to buy and stores . Oil Rig The Oil Rig is a 4x4 storage building. It costs to buy and stores , which is the highest of any storage building. Vintage Cargo Hangar The Vintage Cargo Hangar is a 4x4 storage. It is a reward for completing the quest. It stores . 'Comparison' 'Farm Plot & Boat Efficiency' If a player has crops waiting to be harvested or boats waiting to be unloaded, but cannot be done because the goods storage is full, this results in "harvesting inefficiency". This can be solved by increasing the storage limit by building one of the various storage buildings. This will increase the efficiency of farm plots and boats in the city by keeping all crops and boats harvested and replanted instead of sitting idle because of inadequate storage. This benefits the player by allowing them to dedicate less land to farm plots and spend less energy harvesting. Greenhouses Greenhouses saves space by having the ability to hold up to 14 Farm Plots in a 4x4 area. Buying and upgrading a Grass Roots Greenhouse will automatically include the plots, which cannot be taken out. 'Building Storage' To help players from having crowded cities, building storage reduces this problem by storing many buildings within one building. See their respective pages for more information. 'Housing: Neighborhoods' Neighborhoods hold housing and can only store 15 specific residences. 'Businesses: Malls' Malls hold businesses and gives a payout bonus to each stored business. The bonus increases with each floor. The Mall and the Second Mall can store any type of business. The Food Court can only store Restaurants and the Fashion Center can only store Fashion Boutiques. 'Community Buildings' These buildings are given out through goals and each player can have only one of each. *City Center *Government Center *Learning Center 'Goods Storage' The Storage Facility holds goods storage, acting as storage within storage. It is found under facilities in the goods section of the build menu. It can hold up to 15 items when fully upgraded. Warehouse The Warehouse or Deluxe Warehouse can hold most buildings and decorations. When stored here these items are in essence taken out of the game. The buildings placed in other types of storage are still in play and can be collected from. The latest limit is 300 items. This new limit also adds a special interface that can be used even away from the Warehouse, including in Downtown. (See: Zynga's Guide to "More Storage!") Also: Certain buildings and decorations, when Removed, will automatically be stored in your Inventory. Some of these may need to be completely rebuilt, or re-staffed. Always be careful whenever using the Remove function, as some items are permanantly deleted and can never be recovered. Zynga is adding the ability to place one building on top of the other, forcing the bottom one into storage. Read about it at Zynga's Guide. They refer to it as 'Place and Scoop'. Category:Goods Category:Storage Buildings